


Smiles and Tears

by mitsukoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukoga/pseuds/mitsukoga
Summary: Mitsuru wants to see Koga as soon as possible because he misses being close to him.///ok so im sry bc this notes section is longer than the fic but i just figured out how to check notifs andppl have commented on my older fics before and have had incest and pedophilia bookmarked on their accs pls. Pls dont interact w my fics if you have that!!!! please! i explain why in my notes but please im begging you to leave me alone please dont read my fics and please dont comment/like/kudos/follow/etc unless you want to trigger my trauma if you have these things ANYWHERE on your account, in your own published fics, your bookmarks, etc, ik i could just not look but the paranoia of not checking before i interact hurts me almost as much so i have to know and god please just for the love of god leave me alone especially on this of all my fics





	Smiles and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In the name of thy good lord Mitsukoga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+the+name+of+thy+good+lord+Mitsukoga).



> i made this awhile ago please dont judge me for this username im just here to crytype . please leave me alone if u ship abuse/incest/pedophilia/sexualizing minors//any of that stuff im severely mentally ill and have experienced extreme trauma and am really incredibly sensitive to even coming across these people. please. do not read my fics. please do not like or bookmark them or comment. please. none of that bc if i see your acc and thats on there i will have a breakdown and may possibly turn to self harm if you happen to encounter my account or fics i post here please just leave me be and let's go our separate ways thank you ive nearly had to be hospitalized for my panic attacks+breakdowns so please even if you do, please find it in your heart to leave me be thank you!
> 
> Also, as a side note, I'm not really into Enstars nor do I consider myself a fan, I really only like my ships because they help me cope and I had a really bad addiction to forcing myself to like it based on trauma induced emotional patterns stemming from childhood abuse. I'm sorry if that's weird to mention here, but I just want people to know if they find this that they don't think I like it that way? It's like all the more reason why this ship is so precious to me.
> 
> YOOOOOOOOO so huehue long time no see. I'm so sorry to everyone I messaged on here before that said such nice things about my fics,,, I promised I was looking forward to posting more and felt bad for how outdated my old fics were, but then I found out the people who run this site are like totally okay with things that involve sexualizing children so I became really uncomfortable with this site as a whole and never wanted to use it again, and then,,,,,,, this event happened. 2 years and 3 months of waiting. We're finally going to get MitsuKoga interactions again, on top of Mitsuru getting a 5* finally. Ontop of all this Winter/Christmas themed things are very dear to me, 3 years ago I almost died from being suicidal and it's always been a hard time for me because of my family and school mixing, but recently, so many good things have come into my life associated with it, that it's not very important to me, and also for the reason that I survived and continued to live, the thing that saved my life. I don't want to name that here, but I'm very grateful and the fact that this event not only gives me mitsukoga, but also ties in with a Winter theme is more than anything I can ask for. Anyways, my Mitsukoga friends and I are rly, rly happy. I used to search on twitter mentions of them and ppl seem rly confused as to why I ship them and I don't wanna go into that here so I won't but if you want to know and ask I can let you know in the comments or message u idk how ao3 works gfdhiugj sorry. but uh yeah. I thought that seeing people other than myself and my friends were happy about this I wanted to share this despite this site being. not good. because if even one other person can smile from this then it's worth it to me no matter how scared i am of using this place and being in the public with scary people out there. I guess I'll say a few more things about them before I talk about this fic though? In the preview Koga's calling Mitsuru a dog, specifically saying he's not a brat, but more like a dog. And as you know Koga really, loves dogs a lot. Mitsuru's face looks kind of shocked, and, my heart is racing over this because it feels like Koga's again showing his more sincere side to Mitsuru. Mitsuru is one of the few, if not only people in sportsfest (this part isnt on the wiki story) that told Koga "Y'know, you're kind, Ko-chan-senpai! I thought you were scary, but I was wrong! In reality, you're a kind and good person!" after he shared his food with him and that really went places for me. I'm really hopeful their interaction is going to be a lot better than it was before and I'm really happy. So, uh, anyway, about this fic itself. I wrote this fic around 5 months ago and I think it holds up pretty well. There isn't anything of depth in it though, I'm really nervous about sharing those ones, this was really just to try and get better at describing and wording things and I think I did pretty well! I'm really bad at writing dialogue, especially conversations with more than 2 people, but I think this turned out alright so I'm happy to post it here now. The ending is really funny and rushed, you can tell I just copy and pasted it from my notes fdfginjk so I'm sorr yif that leaves a bad taste in your mouth, but I think it'd take away the Rawness of this fic if I edited it now, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you for you time in reading these notes this far! I have anxiety with explaining things so I always go overboard lol

Putting down his pencil with a heavy sigh Mitsuru felt a pang of excitement jolt from his stomach bringing his already rapidly beating heart to a fleeting speed. His hands which were clammy with anticipation and shaking the entire exam were now frantically clenched on his lap. Full of nerves he had dedicated himself to concentrating this time and actually making a full effort to apply himself to his test as a last resort in order to distract himself from the crushing weight of there being a full 40 minutes between him and finally being able to run into his boyfriend’s arms. The last time he had checked the clock it was just 3 minutes away from dismissal and yet it felt like an hour had passed. Restricting himself from glancing at the clock was pure torture at this point, but he knew if he looked now he wouldn’t be able to contain himself any longer. Closing his eyes Mitsuru began to try and take deep breaths to relieve himself. 

“It can’t take forever, eventually it’s gonna ring!” Mitsuru thought reassuredly to himself just now noticing his bouncing foot on the ground. 

Lifting his arm to his eye he wiped away a few warm tears which had started piling up in his eyes and without him even realizing it the bell had already rung. Throwing his bag over his shoulder and jumping from his seat his feet pounded on the floor of the hallways, thundering out of the corridor and bursting through the doors. He was enveloped in the sunlight and fresh air. The smell of the outdoors rushing into his sniffly nose while the wind blared against his face. Already nearly on the other side of the campus his head robotically scanned for his boyfriend’s grey hair. The thought of once again being able press himself up against him and hold him close to his heart gave Mitsuru goosebumps. 

♪ ~ ♪ ~ ♪

Mitsuru’s dash halted upon hearing faint music on a guitar playing nearby. Slowly walking towards it he realized it was…

“Joyful×Box* ... Is Ko-chan really playing for me?”

Mitsuru started to pick up pace and when he saw Koga’s face come into view he felt a rush of tears flood down his face. The last thing he saw was Koga smiling at him before he had pounced on him to the ground and their faces were just inches away from one another. Pressing his head into Koga’s chest and wiping his tears off on his blazer. 

“Woah there! Ya could’ve killed me goddammit! Mi-” Koga’s joking banter cut off when he saw Mitsuru’s teary eyes. 

Koga’s face turned sharp and stern with concern “What happened--did someone hurt ya? Do I gotta bust someone up!? Is everything okay?”

“N-no! I’m fine silly!” Mitsuru spoke between sniffles and started chuckling

“Then whatta hell’s wrong with ya?” Koga laughed back and started petting Mitsuru’s head and running his fingers through his hair. 

“I just...Missed ya a big ton y’know...It feels like it’s been forever since I got to hold onto you…” Mitsuru spoke with embarrassment

“It’s just been a few hours!” Koga then let out a hearty laugh, but before he could catch his breath Mitsuru’s lips had already met with his. Their fingers intertwined and hands held at their sides. Koga’s hair spread across the grass tickling the back of his neck. They parted for a second before kissing again, even longer now. The flush on Mitsuru’s face was tickling him as he rolled off now to Koga’s side and turned his head towards him. 

“I love you Ko-chan, thank you for taking care of me so well ☆” Mitsuru’s smile radiated even brighter than the sun. 

Koga moved closer towards Mitsuru and laid his head on Mitsuru’s shoulder, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too” Koga said softly and sniffled before a tear rolled off his cheek onto Mitsuru’s face. 

“Ko-chan, even you’re crying too now?” Mitsuru giggled

“Shut up ya nerd!” Koga teased Mitsuru back. 

They laid there for awhile. They weren’t sure for how long, but eventually it was time to go home. Koga helped Mitsuru up by his hand into another kiss. Mitsuru would be staying the night with Koga again and was excited for the time they’d have to be together in the future and while walking he turned to Koga and kissed his cheek once more.


End file.
